


Just Ride - Part Thirteen

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [13]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Inaccurate medical stuff, Language, Multi, TW - Brief mention of past Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Lucifer and Arthur are gone and now the Winchesters just have to wait to see if their love will make it back to them.





	Just Ride - Part Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are my loves. The final chapter of Just Ride! I started posting this in April of last year and it’s been my baby project. I’m so sad to say goodbye. I do have an epilogue planned out but for now, here we are. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading! Also, the face claim for the reader is model Harriet Coleman. She’s really pretty.

   After Mary, John had vowed he’d never put his heart out there again except for his sons. He never expected for you to walk into Ellen’s bar and ruin everything wearing that white dress and black leather jacket. From that moment he laid eyes on you he knew that vow had been broken. Despite the circumstances, he wouldn’t change a damn thing about it.

   He sat watching your chest steadily rise and fall with tears in his eyes unshed but waiting. They had to shave half your head and with the tubes that ran from your nose and mouth, it was nothing short of painful. You hadn’t regained consciousness since the surgery, but doctors remained optimistic about your chances. At first, John was just as optimistic but then you died on the table and the memory of that code blue echoing through the hospital would haunt him to his dying days. He found out later that had been the second code blue as they’d lost you on the way to the hospital. But you were his girl and you didn’t go down easy.

  “Dad?” John took a minute afraid if he didn’t keep an eye on you that you’d stop breathing. “Dad,” the voice finally made him turn to Sam, who handed him a cup of coffee. He took it letting the warmth of the cup comfort him.

   “Are they ready for us?”

   “Dean’s with them and he said they’re more than ready. Everything looks good so far and the doctor says they are healthy.”

   John had to look away as the tears finally fell, “That’s damn good son. Where’s Crowley? I don’t want to leave her alone for too long.”

  “He’s on his way. He called saying he had to make a quick stop but he’d be here. Come on she’ll be okay for a few minutes. She’d want you to go see your kid.”

  “Our kids,” John corrected Sam. “All three of us are their fathers just like she wanted.”

  Sam smiled at his Dad’s correction, “I’ve got a question though. Does that make you their grandfather too?”

  John’s eyes widened, “Holy shit! I never thought of that.”

  Sam chuckled draping his arm across his Dad’s shoulders, “Come on old man.”

  They made it to the door but John stopped looking back one more time to make sure you were still breathing, “Do you think she’ll ever wake up?”

   Sam looked back at you with his own adoration, “I don’t think our girl has come all this way to give up now.” John choked up unable to answer but nodded as Sam pat his arm his own tears not going unnoticed by his father.

   Once they had straightened up they finally made their way down the nursery hall to finally meet the newest additions to the Winchester family. Due to the injuries the doctor’s had made the difficult decision to perform an emergency c-section. Thankfully as it turned out the babies were fine although a bit small but that did happen with triplets. The twins were both boys who were named Benjamin and Liam, while the separate child was a little girl who was named Serenity. Rowena had written down all your wishes and happily presented them to the Winchesters in confirmation. However, due to the early births, they had to be tested for biological fathers in order to check for any issues. As it turned out the twins belonged to Dean and the little girl belonged to John. Sam wasn’t phased in the least bit about her not having his child. He did admit though he was eager to remedy the situation when you were up for it.

  Sam pointed out the man in blue scrubs behind the glass in the rocking chair holding the little girl to his chest. Meanwhile, the twins rested together in a little crib within arm’s reach of Dean.  John knew Dean would be a natural father because of the way he’d helped raise Sam, right now further proved it as Dean stood smiling at his Dad and brother. They entered the nursery and Dean handed off the little girl to John while Sam kept a watchful eye of the twins.

  “God, they’re beautiful like their mother,” John sighed looking over the sleeping babe in his arms.

  “They’ve taken to formula really well. Rowena had said Y/N wanted to breastfeed but I don’t think it’s good to do while she’s unconscious.”

  John nodded in agreement with Dean but looked at Sam, “There is always next time.” Sam blushes at the words but can’t say he isn’t excited at the prospect.

  The triplets are released from the hospital after a week in the nursery. While they were there Rowena along with the help of Meg, Charlie and Jo’s help put together a nursery at Crowley’s estate. Back home Bobby, Cas, and Ellen are taking care of The Hunters but keep in touch with John for all important decisions. Sam, Dean, and John take turns caring for babies with plenty of help from Crowley and Y/N’s friends who stick around. When the boys aren’t with the babies they are by your bedside waiting for any sign that you’ll wake up. The doctors maintain that your vitals are good and you could wake up any day, but after two months everyone is starting to slowly lose hope.

  “Goddammit!” Dean’s outburst startles everyone. The head doctor, Chuck Shurley, had called everyone in to discuss your wishes. Did you really want to be hooked up to machines for the rest of your life? John and Sam had to physically restrain Dean from punching the doctor at the mere suggestion that you be taken off life support. Dean left before the meeting was over but no one stopped him. Dr. Shurley apologized but what he said had stuck with the Winchesters. What if you didn’t want this?

 John and Sam brought up the discussion while getting the little ones ready for bed but Dean wouldn’t hear of it. The next morning he was gone, when the other Winchesters woke up, already on his way to the hospital. It was his turn to sit with you but more than anything he was determined to try and wake you up. He vowed he wouldn’t leave until you did because you didn’t deserve this. Your whole life had been nothing but pain and now that the demons of your past were truly gone it was time for you to really live.

  At this point, Dean was considering giving up the club altogether just so he could take care of you at all times. He could do that, but he would not say goodbye to you if there was even a slight chance you’d wake up. He bought his coffee and headed upstairs towards your room on autopilot. The nurses waved or spoke but he was on a mission only offering one-word responses or forced smiles. Your room door is closed giving him one last moment to prepare before he pushes it up. The curtain is pulled and he eases it out of the way but stops frozen at the sight of your room. His eyes widen not believing what he’s seeing. The bed is empty. The sheets rumpled, pillows dented, and the tubes and wires all hung haphazardly around the railing. Fear seizes Dean immobilizing him as a million nightmare scenarios invade his mind.

  “Fuck,” he finally manages tossing his coffee in the sink and rushing back to the nurses’ station. The nurse at the desk is younger and focused on her cellphone as Dean confronts her, “Where’s Y/N Winchester?”

  The nurse doesn’t even bother looking up, “She’s in her room on life support.”

  “No, she fucking isn’t! She’s gone!” Dean screams his fist coming down hard on the counter. It startles the nurse into action. She runs out immediately to your room and then returns paging the head nurse on call and Doctor Shurley. Dean is ushered back into your room and he panics unable to stop himself so he paces hoping you’re okay. Everyone who could hurt you is dead. Why are you gone?

  “Mr. Winchester?” Dean looks up from his pacing discovering Dr. Shurley in the doorway. “Sir, if you come with me, we’ve found her.”

  “How the hell did no one notice she was gone?

  “She didn’t want us to. She does have some nursing training, but if you follow me I’ll take you to her. I think she really needs you right now.”

  Dean’s shoulders slump as he follows the doctor from the room. Chuck led him to the family waiting room and pushed the door open. Dean almost lost it seeing you sitting on the bench looking out the window. The long pink gown Rowena brought you hung on your curves beautifully. Although your shaved hair had grown back some you’d managed to tie it up with the hair they didn’t. You had something clutched tightly in your hands and Dean looked to Chuck for guidance. He promised privacy and shut the door while Dean grabbed a chair pulling it next to the bench where you sat. You never looked his way but Dean finally saw what was clutched in your hands. It was a baby blanket. In fact, it was Serenity’s blanket that Sammy had left behind during their last visit.

  “Y/N, Princess, I’m here,” Dean wants to reach out but doesn’t because he wants you to make the first move.

  A sob erupts as you look down, “I’m so sorry Dean. They won and they took our babies. I couldn’t protect them.”

  Dean reaches for you but you pull away bringing the blanket to your chest, “Y/N?”

  “I don’t deserve to be loved. I’ve brought nothing but pain and misery to all of you. People have died because of me. Our babies are gone because of me. I’m poison.”

  Dean moves quickly kneeling at your feet, “Y/N, I need you to listen to me. You are not poison. We all love you so much and we are going to be so happy now. Lucifer and Ketch are both gone. You’re free from them. And our babies? Our babies are healthy and waiting at home for their momma. You didn’t kill them.”

  He could see the deep breaths you were taking, “Alive?” You reach out cupping his soft cheek, “And John and Sam?”

   “We’re all fine. We’ve just been waiting for you sweetheart.”

   You look so happy despite the tears streaming, “You better fucking kiss me right now Dean Winchester!”

  “Yes, ma’am!” He doesn’t waste another minute pulling you towards him kissing you nearly breathless. You’d missed him so much. All of them and with you spending your entire pregnancy captured and raped you were afraid you wouldn’t want them. It was silly because you loved them and now proved it.

  “Dean?” you manage finally pulling away for a breath. He looks up waiting patiently, “Will you take me home?”

  “If the doctor gives the okay we’ll leave as soon as possible.”

  Dean found Dr. Shurley begging to let you go with him to Crowley’s manor. Chuck was against it and rightfully so, but you were not deterred from seeing your babies or your men. Realizing he wasn’t really being given an option he agreed under the conditions of evaluation and regularly updates from Rowena until you went stateside and then he’d turn your care over to Castiel.

  John called checking in and Dean played it off well. Luckily tonight was Dean’s turn to stay in the hospital with you so the surprise would work. By the time all was said and done you’d arrive at dinner time. Crowley had made a habit of having elaborate dinners to build strong familial bonds between himself and his new family thanks to you. Dean helped you into the SUV Crowley provided after he packed the small bag of items that you had with you. You donated all of your flowers to other patients insisting they needed cheering up more than you right now.

   Dean held your hand the entire drive back to Crowley’s manor. He told you what had happened since the wedding. The last thing you remember is him walking down the aisle with a shit-eating grin. He told you about the children and who their fathers were. You were upset they found out but once Dean informed you Sam was looking forward to trying for his own. You blushed but then the images of what Arthur did to you came back.

  “Are you sure Arthur and my Dad are really dead?” you ask meekly. “Dean, Arthur touched me again. He hurt me and he threatened my children, our children. I need to know he’s gone for sure.”

  Dean squeezed your hand, “I swear that they aren’t coming back. Crowley put enough bullets in both of their skulls that not enough their dental records could identify them.”

  “Wow, I guess my Mom really did mean a lot to Crowley,” Dean looks over but remains quiet. It’s not his story to tell you and frankly one thing at a time.

  Dean pulls into the garage and you’re out of the car before he fully stops. It’s right at dinner time as they hoped and you relax as you wait outside the door. Dean kisses your cheek and opens the door heading inside. Crowley looks up followed by the rest of the family.

  “What are you doing here, son? It’s your turn to stay with Y/N,” John asks standing. “Has something happened?” The concern in John’s voice makes you forget the plan pushing past Dean and running into John.

 Murmurs erupted and John quickly closed his arms around your body. He sobbed squeezing you tight afraid this wasn’t real. Moving together you both sunk to the floor as John pulled back cupping your face.

  “I’m so happy to see you. I’m so happy you’re alive,” you look up at Sam and Dean reaching for them to join you. Before long you’re wrapped in a Winchester sandwich. You sob afraid this is a dream and Lucifer will appear and take it away from you.

  “Well, this is charming but perhaps we’ll allow the girl to breathe,” Crowley interrupts and Rowena is looking over his shoulder in agreement.

  The Winchesters move to let you stand which gives you ample time to pull Crowley into a hug, “Thank you for everything!”

  Crowley relaxed into the hug gently patting your back, “Anything for you Kitten.”

  “Rowena, how do you know Crowley?”

  “He’s my son, love,” she leaned on his shoulders as he scoffed. “We have a difficult relationship but of course I came running when my granddaughter needed me.”

  “Granddaughter?”

  “Mother,” Crowley warns but you step back.

  “I can’t handle any more surprises right now. Someone tell me what the hell is going on,” you look back at the Winchesters.

  “It’s a long story,” Crowley began. “I’ll tell you everything but I think you need to focus your attention elsewhere.”

  “You’re right. Where are my babies?”

  “Come on Princess,” John held out his hand and you waved taking it letting the Winchesters lead you from the dining room. You were getting tired knowing you had used too much energy but at the same time, you needed to see your babies.

  “We just fed them and laid them down for bed,” Sam said as he stood near the door.

  “I just need to see them right now. Just know they’re safe,” John squeezed your hand. Dean opened the door with Sam’s help.

   A whimpering sound came from your mouth as you rushed into the room. It was beautifully decorated with three cribs. However, the first one you came to was empty and you panicked before Dean’s hand rested on your lower back. He steered you to the middle crib revealing the babies all swaddled next to one another, “They aren’t quite ready to be separated yet. This is the only way they’ll sleep.”

   You leaned forward looking at how perfect they were running your finger softly down each cheek. They continued slumbering but you needed the moment just to know they were real. Thankfully the boys didn’t touch you and left you to watch them as long as you needed to. It felt like hours but eventually, you let go of the edge of the crib and move away. The Winchesters were in the hall waiting for you as you shut the door behind you.

  “Do you have a baby monitor?”

  “Absolutely and we have a video monitor in our bedroom so we can keep an eye on them. Cas is having the same system installed back home. Although it will be a while until we can travel,” Sam rattled off as Dean muttered nerd under his breath.

  “Okay, okay,” you repeated. “I need to talk to Crowley but honestly right now I could really use some sleep.”

  “Not to worry Princess our room is right here,” Dean opens the door a few feet from the babies’ room. Inside a King bed waits and you don’t stop your feet from gliding across the carpet and settling on the edge.

  “So you all shared a bed while I was asleep?”

  “No,” the Winchesters answered in unison.

  You chuckle and crawl backwards onto the soft mattress. Without a word, Sam and Dean each take a side while John crawls up the middle. He lays his head on your thigh while Sam and Dean each take an arm. They just want to touch you like you did with the babies. They need the comfort of knowing you’re here now. John dozes off first his head still cushioned on your thigh and Sam shortly after. Dean is the last to fall asleep because he wants so much to keep an eye on you but the sandman always wins. You, however, don’t sleep keeping your eyes open to watch each of the men in your life.

  A soft cough catches your attention and you look up seeing Meg at the door. Somehow you manage to untangle yourself from the Winchester dog pile and head towards the door. You take one look back, checking on your boys and shut it tightly before grabbing Meg.

  “I’m so glad you’re okay,” you admit.

 “I’m just glad you’re alive. I was terrified that bastard finally did you in. How are you feeling?”

  “Tired but wired at the moment. I don’t even know how to put it into words. It’s like I’m overwhelmed but I’m okay with it.”

  Meg smiled, “Well, since you’re awake I know a certain person who needs to check your vitals and report to Doctor Shurley.”

  “How did you hear about that?”

  “He contacted Rowena earlier and she and I have become quite close,” she admitted but you didn’t miss the slight blush she tried to hide.

  “Do you mean adopting babies close or just girl’s night out close?”

  “A little of both,” Meg shrugged taking your arm and wrapping hers around yours. “Let me just say I am weak and Rowena is gifted.”

  “Did you know she was Crowley’s mother? She doesn’t look a day over thirty,” you gushed trying to make sense of it yourself. Now that you know your babies and your Winchesters were safe your mind moved to other issues.

  “I’m telling you the woman is pure magic, Y/N,” Meg continued sharing the stories of her growing relationship. You could see her and Rowena fitting together quite nicely. Meg had a sharp tongue and wit, but Rowena was just the woman to put them to good use. Rowena had quite the commanding personality.

  “So have you slept together?”

  “We did two nights ago for the first time. I’ve never cum so much in my whole life,” Meg shared and your eyes widened.

 “I know that feeling but at least you can’t get pregnant. I learned that the hard way.”

 “Did you even try to use protection?” Meg inquired as she stopped in the kitchen helping you onto a barstool and getting you a cup of hot chocolate.

 “No, but honestly I didn’t think I could have children. I’m a bigger girl with PCOS and I didn’t think it would happen. I know it does happen, but I figured not for girls like me. I didn’t count on the Winchester lineage being damn determined to procreate.”

 You joked around some more as Meg leaned across the counter. Once the jokes had settled a more serious tension filled the air, “Crowley? What Rowena said earlier?”

  “Are you asking me if he is your real father?”

 You exhaled never really saying the words to yourself, “I suppose that was what was implied. Do you know anything?”

  “I know enough to make me dangerous but I swore to Rowena I’d let you and Crowley chat.”

  “Did you tell the boys what Arthur did to me?”

  Meg shook her head, “Rowena and I didn’t say anything but we did do blood tests and you’re okay from any diseases. We think it might be good for you to start seeing a therapist though.”

  You pushed the cup away crossing your arms, “I’m not good with therapy.”

  Meg holds out her hand and you take it, “Y/N, you’re a damn strong woman, but you’ve been hurt constantly by this man. Dead or not I think you need someone who isn’t familiar to begin therapy. It could be really therapeutic just to talk to someone. Not to mention you are in a relationship with three men and a mom of three babies. That’s a lot on top of sexual assault.”

  Meg’s free hand reached forward wiping away the tears on your cheek, “Come on. Crowley’s still waiting in his study for you.” If Meg was anything it was intuitive so she dropped the subject for now.

  Meg led you from the kitchen to Crowley’s study. She left you to go inside alone but first, you took a deep breath. This would no doubt change your entire life. If Lucifer really wasn’t your father you could have left anytime. Did your Mom know? The door opened startling you as Rowena appeared.

  “There’s my girl,” Rowena cupped your face. “I’m going to check on my Meg but Fergus is waiting for you.”

  “Crowley, mother!” he called from the room and she winked passing you before heading down the hall where Meg had disappeared.

  You stepped inside shutting the door. Crowley was sitting by a fireplace with a small cup of amber liquid in hand. He looked up with annoyance before it melted seeing you. He quickly sat the drink down standing. He looked different without his suit jacket and tie but nevertheless, he moved quickly, “Come Kitten. May I get you a drink?”

  “I’m okay Crowley. I feel like we should have a talk,” he smiled nodding as you took the seat across from his.

  “How are you feeling? Your head?” Crowley gestured vaguely at the part of your head where hair was just starting to grow again.

 “It’s okay. No headaches thus far and Rowena just needs to keep an eye on my vitals but otherwise I’m okay.”

 “Wonderful news, Y/N. Did you see the little ones?”

 “I did. I can’t wait to hold them but I was afraid to wake them up.”

 “You have all the time in the world now to do so. I know the Winchesters are certainly happy to have you back.”

  “I thought they’d be dead because of me.”

  Crowley sat across from you leaning forward, “No one is ever going to hurt you again. Lucifer, Arthur, and their entire operation have been destroyed.”

  “That’s really nice to hear,” you admitted. “Tell me about my Mother.”

  Crowley sighed sitting back. He reached into the pocket of his vest producing a watch and handed it to you. You opened it to find a picture of your mother. She was younger but you’d recognize her anywhere, “She’s beautiful.”

 “That she was,” Crowley replied sadness thick in his voice. “She was everything I’d ever dreamed of. I met her when I was touring the states in my wild youth. She punched me for being crass.”

  “She punched you?”

  “Indeed she did. Then she bought me a drink to say no hard feelings. I was in love with her from that moment.”

  “I can’t believe she hit you. She was such an amazing woman. How did she get with Lucifer?”

  “We were rivals in business and love. Your mother was kind and he saw it as interest but our hearts were only for one another. At the time I thought Lucifer and I were friends. Then he engineered the coup to show that I had an affair. I’d never do that to your mother.”

  “She believed him,” you asked knowing there was more that he wasn’t letting on.

  He sighed rubbing his hand along his beard, “Lucifer asked to have drinks and discuss his business idea. I went had a lovely meal tried to talk him out of the drug trade and woke up the next day naked in my flat.”

  “He snuck the woman in and took pictures?”

  “Likely I suspect. At the time your mother must have been pregnant. I don’t blame her for leaving. I blame Lucifer for driving us apart and tricking her into marrying him.”

  “Did you know I was yours?”

  Crowley looked crestfallen, “I admit I hoped but it was only recently I discovered it. If I would have known I would’ve come for you. I would’ve fought for both of you harder. Perhaps she may even be here now.”

  You reached across letting your hand rest on top of his, “You can’t blame yourself. Lucifer manipulated all of us.”

  “But never again love,” he pats your hand. “You should get some rest. Those babies will be up before you can blink.”

  “I will Crowley but what happens now? Between us?”

  Crowley sits back picking up the glass of liquor, “I’d like to build a relationship and I know that you’ll be going back home with the Winchesters. So I’ve purchased property nearby so I can visit often. I believe Meg will be moving there to do upkeep for me.”

  “That’s amazing,” you admit. “May I hug you?”

  Crowley inhales but stands, “Not normally a hugger myself, but I’ll happily make an exception.”

  You stood and quickly wrapped your arms around him resting your head on his shoulder. It was comforting and there was a safety you’d never felt from Lucifer. You had no doubt he was really your father and you did look forward to building a relationship with him. Crowley pulled away attempting to not let you see him weak you supposed. It was charming but you played along saving his pride.

  Crowley walked you from his study back to the room where you’d left the Winchesters. He placed a kiss on your hand turning away as you slipped back inside the room. The Winchesters hadn’t moved since you left them nearly two hours ago. You climb back into the bed situating yourself amongst them as you had before. Dean turned throwing an arm over your waist pulling you back against him and pressed a soft kiss to your neck. You didn’t even think about how this would have affected them.

  “Go to sleep, Princess,” Dean whispers with a husky sleep-filled voice. He tightens his arm around your waist and you fall asleep finally at peace.

##  **BACK HOME – ONE YEAR LATER**

It was a warm day as you sat by the pool Meg, Rowena, and Charlie, whom had come over to visit with you and the babies while the club made a run. The children were having their afternoon nap giving you time to relax by the pool. Since Lucifer’s business had been decimated some criminals thought it was time for them to make a move, but the Hunters weren’t about to let that happen. They even quit running guns now working in tandem with the police force under Jody Mills to keep the town safe.

  “So all moved in now?” Rowena questioned as she dipped her feet into the pool.

  “I think so. We got the rooms done for the kids at least and the guest room is good to go.” You looked up at the house that you’d purchased with the money from Lucifer’s estate. At first, you wanted nothing to do with the money Crowley’s lawyers had discovered. Then when you came home you realized what you needed. As much as you loved John’s home and the happy memories they were far outweighed by the painful memories. So you bought this mansion for your family and never looked back.

“I like this place. It’s fancy,” Charlie remarked climbing out of the pool. “How are you doing?”

  “Me?” you pondered the answer. “I’m good. My therapist is this cool ex-groupie who makes me call her Pamela instead of Ms. Barnes. She’s great and it’s really helped me heal.”

  “And things with the Winchesters?” Meg pressed as she slipped her arm around Rowena’s waist.

  “Great. I mean like really great,” you giggled sending the girls a flirtatious wink. Before you could continue the sounds of motorcycles signal that your club is on their way home. However, roaring motorcycles no matter how big the house will always wake up sleeping one year olds.

  Serenity was still fast asleep but Benjamin and Liam were wide awake reaching for you. You took Liam first to change his diaper. He had a habit of taking it off while Benny would wait thankfully. Once they were changed you carried them to the little table to feed them their snack when a knock sounded. You looked up seeing Sam and Dean who came in helping you get the boys their snacks as Serenity finally began to wake up.

  “Did they have a good nap?” Sam asked helping Liam.

  “They were out a little over an hour probably longer but their Daddies had  to show up,” you gave them a pointed look and to their credit, they both looked a little flustered but you laughed “It’s not a big deal if they slept too long now they’d be up all night.”

  “Then we did you a favor, right?” Dean asked with a forced flutter in his eyelashes.

  “Yes you did,” you kissed the crown of his head before ruffling his hair. While the Winchesters helped the snack took little to no time and you headed back outside. John, Bobby, and the rest of the Hunters were outside getting food out for the weekly barbecue.

 You had Serenity on your hip and John called out, “My fucking girls!”

  “Dada!” Serenity giggled reaching for John.

  “Miss me, baby girl?” John took the little girl spinning her around. He turned back kissing your lips, “You look gorgeous Y/N.”

  “So do you. Do I get a ride later?”

  “I’ll take you for a ride anytime you want,” John wiggles his eyebrows before taking Serenity over to the little play area where Sam and Dean are playing with the boys.

  “Did you ever think you’d have this?” Jo asks handing you a beer.

  “I’m going to pass on the beer but to answer your question. No, I never really thought I’d have this. I love my boys and my babies,” you looked over at Jo and gestured to your stomach. “And I’m about to make Sam’s day.”

  “Holy fuck are you serious?” she gasped and a few people looked up.

  “Yes now distract everyone while I have a moment with my boys,” you wink and she nods as you make your way over to the little play area.

  Dean pulls you down onto his lap while Benny and Serenity crawl into Sammy’s lap and Liam is making John push him on the little swing set. Dean presses a kiss to your neck and Sam winks. You were thankful now that tonight was date night for you and the Winchesters but it would have to wait.

  “How was the run?”

  “Well, we ran out Brady before he could even get started. The town is safe for another day. How was your morning?” Dean asked tightening his arms around your waist.

  “It went well. We went to the farmer’s market and made lunch. The babies laid down for a nap and we hung out by the pool,” you looked over where Rowena and Meg were in deep conversation with Charlie. “I’m also fairly certain that Rowena and Meg are going to have Charlie talked into a threesome before the day’s over.”

  “No shit,” John chuckled looking over at the trio. “I can see that your grandmother is adventurous.”

  “Don’t remind me,” you laid back against Dean letting Serenity climb up on your lap so she could kiss Dean’s cheek.

 “There’s my little Princess,” Dean gushed.

 “Bean,” she squealed. Sam and John laughed at the name as he kissed the little girl’s cheek.

 “So since Bobby and Ellen are taking the kids tonight I thought we’d have a few drinks, re-christin the hot tub and try for baby number four,” Sam bit his lip eyeing you hungrily.

  “I like that plan Sammy. What do you think Dad?”

  John sat down with Liam, “I’m excited already. I can’t wait to have a little alone time with our girl. Those little sounds she makes when she’s begging for it.”

 “John!” You lean up slapping his arm, “The children and as much fun as that sounds I’m going to have to pass on a couple of things.”

  “What?” the three Winchesters answer together.

  “Well,” you bite your bottom lip with a coy smile before continuing. “I can’t drink and the hot tub is a no go because I’m already working on baby number four. However, I’m open to trying for baby number five.”

 The Winchesters all froze as the little ones crawled on them murmuring in their toddler talk before Sam looked up, “You’re pregnant!”

  “That I am Sammy,” you giggled as Dean pulled you back attacking you with warm wet kisses. “Dean, the kids are watching!”

  “That’s right! Kids get your momma!” the kids joined Dean as Sammy and John laughed before each took a chance giving you hard kisses. Ellen, Bobby, and Jo came and grabbed the little ones letting you know the late lunch was ready. It gave you a moment alone with John, Dean, and Sam.

  “I love you all so much. Thank you for giving me all this,” you whimpered as they each found a way to hold you.

 “We should be thanking you Princess,” Dean nuzzles your neck.

 “We’ll thank you properly when we’re alone but come on sweetheart,” John stands helping you up before leaning into your ear. “You’re going to need all your strength tonight.”

  The thought alone makes your thighs clench together and Sam wraps his arm around your shoulder guiding you toward the buffet line that Ellen had arranged. As you sat down at the picnic table you look over the motorcycle club in their cuts and their friends and family. You really didn’t think you’d ever have this.

  “You okay?” John asks nuzzling against you.

  You wrapped your arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest. You were finally happy and the monsters from your past wouldn’t be bothering you again, “I’m wonderful John.”

  “You know I was thinking,” Sam leaned forward. “I think there is something none of us have thought of.”

  “What’s that Sammy?” Dean claps his brother on the back.

  “We’ve never made her an official Winchester.”

  You exhaled looking down at your bare finger. You had no idea what had happened to the ring they had originally proposed to you with. In fact, Lucifer probably destroyed it long ago, “My ring.”

  “It’s okay honey,” John comforted you. “But the boys aren’t wrong. It’s time to make it official and with number four on the way we should get on it.”

  Dean leans forward, “So Princess, ready to get married?”


End file.
